marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Referral System
The Marapets Referral System is a very rewarding way of you earning some really cool prizes for getting new members to sign up and play Marapets. You can earn marapoints, rare items, trophies, avatars and so many more cool prizes just by referring. The new member has to click on the URL link to the site, giving us the details of who is signing up. If the person you have referred is not already a member, your referral total will increase. Signing up many times will not work! Every player has their own unique Referral URL to give out to other people. If they visit Marapets using this link you will be rewarded if they then play Marapets. The more people you refer and the longer that they play, the more Referral Points you will earn! You can spend these in the Referral Shop. You can read more about it here. IMPORTANT - it can take up to 14 days (2 weeks) for a player you have referred to show up on your list and for you to receive credit for them. This is process is no longer automatic - we monitor every referral before awarding you credit. Here is an example of a referral URL: www.marapets.com/refer.php?id=gase456 Feel free to add your Referral URL here. You may also add people who gave you credit. Anyone who tries to redirect the credit for a link that's labeled with someone else's name will have their link removed. Do not delete someone else's link unless their account is frozen. Admins: *https://www.marapets.com/refer.php?id=Monkey9000 (Janaethompson) Regular Contributors: *(URL here) The referral URL above is what you need to give to other people to visit Marapets. It will then automatically record that you were the most recent player that they were referred by. If they have never been referred by another player before and haven't played Marapets in the past 90 days, they will count as being referred by you. Referral Points |} Referral Shop Referral Banners Below is a gallery of Referral Banners that we have listed with the name below each one, specially adapted for your referral link. If you own a website or have space online which accepts html, simply add one of these banners and when they are clicked on, if the person registers with Marapets, you will get rewarded! advert.jpg|Marapets battle.gif|Battle Friends.gif|Friends fun.gif|Fun journal.gif|Journal marada.gif|Marada school (1).gif|School tree.gif|Tree winter.gif|Winter zetlian.gif|Zetlian Referral Cards Below are Referral Cards that you can print off an give out to people. Click on one of them for a printer-friendly version, which should print 12 on an A4 piece of paper, depending on your browser and printer. Please use Print Preview before printing. Print them off, cut around the dotted lines and then give them out to people. Your username does not show, it shows your unique user number, so you can stay anonymous too! You can refer people you know without them even knowing its you! Each time a new person signs up from your referral card, you are rewarded a referral point to win tons of cool prizes! Printer Set Up Mozilla/Firefox: Page Setup > Options > Print Background Internet Explorer: Tools > Internet Options > Advanced > Printing > select 'Print background colours and images' - Click on the card you would like for a printer-friendly version - fire.gif|Fire|link=http://www.marapets.com/referralcard.php?id=1|linktext=Come join the fun - it's FREE! ice.gif|Ice|link=http://www.marapets.com/referralcard.php?id=2|linktext=Come join the fun; it's FREE! wizard.gif|Wizard|link=http://www.marapets.com/referralcard.php?id=3|linktext=Get yourself a virtual pet; it's FREE! shaved.gif|Shaved|link=http://www.marapets.com/referralcard.php?id=4|linktext=Join the madness - it's FREE! Back to Dukka Caves Category:Marapets Category:Features Category:Shops